Kaitlyn Finds Her Daddy TroyElla i swear
by ZacandVanessaequalsZanessa
Summary: Senior year has started and Troyella are still going strong until one uneventful night were secrets are revealed one secret she would tell Troy when the time was right will Troy stay by gabs. Used to be Crystal122578
1. Chapter 1 Keeping The Secret

**Hey I know nearly everybody hated my newest Fanfiction so I am starting a new one and I hope it will be a lot better also the Pairing is Obviously Troyella my favourite pairing of all time!!**

Plot:Senior Year Has Started and Troy and Gabriella are still going strong what happens when one uneventful night at a Party were a secret is revealed leaves Troy alone and Gabriella Gone.

**Monday 28th November 2007**

"TROY" Gabriella shouted down the hallways of East High Senior Year didn't start out good at first sure they were back together but Coach Bolton has been training Troy every living second of his life he barely sees Gabriella

"Brie hey my dad is ill so great new no basketball practice for 5 months my dad broke his ankle"Troy said with a smile plastered across our face

Gabriella just fiddled with the T necklace around her neck with a fake smile on her face

"Great 5 months together having the times of our lives then after those 5 months your dad comes back and I see you about 1 hour after school this isn't a kind of relationship I want"Gabriella said while Troy's face dropped

"But Brie I swear down I will ask my dad to let up a little like train only 3 times a week if he accepts will you promise we will work"Troy whispered fearing the worst instead he felt a petite frame pressed up to him, Two warm arms around his neck and lips on his lips kissing him fiercely

"well I will leave you to figure out the answer and I will see you at my house 4:00pm on the dot"and with that she left for homeroom leaving Troy standing in the hallway dumbfounded

Montez Household 3:59pm

Troy rings the door bell

"I will get it Mom"Gabriella shouts from her room

"OK sweetie"Mrs. Montez shouted up to her Daughter being careful not to wake her Daughter's Daughter asleep on the couch

"Hey Troy well done for getting here on time for once normally you are Fashionably late what made you here at 3, 2, 1 4 o'clock on the dot?" Gabriella asked quizzically

"Well I thought that you wanted me here on time to study remember you told me in school"Troy said while Mrs. Montez walked past wondering what Troy was doing in her house

"Troy it's cool my Mom knows were dating she has done since the call backs it's cool"Gabriella said

"Actually I knew but I was wondering why Troy is round now isn't he supposed to be a Basketball practice"Mrs. Montez asked before Kaitlyn walked into the hallway rubbing her eyes while adjusting too the two teenagers in front of her

"TROY"Kaitlyn screamed before running towards him and hugging his legs

"Hey Kaitlyn I haven't seen you in a while how are you"Troy asked while picking her up

"well I started Kindergarten in September and I have friends called Dillon and Jak and Jayden they are the boys and I have two other friends called Laura she is Dillion's twin sister and Ashley we play games today I won when we played Basketball I want to be just like you"Kaitlyn said before giving him a hug and being passed to Gabriella

"Hey sweetie I would love to chat but me and Troy have homework to do and we need to catch up on some stuff but I promise I will see you before you go to bed OK Kaity?"Gabriella asked

"OK Gabiella"the 4 year old replied trying really hard to say GabRiella

Upstairs in Gabriella's room

"So Troy what homework do you have I have Human Biology Spanish and also French im perfect at Spanish but French and Human Biology are my weaknesses also I have another weaknesses that is not school related but you already know it"Gabriella said while Troy's face broke out into a smile while he raised his hands before tickling Gabriella while she screamed as loud as she could

"well I defiantly knew what you were talking about"Troy said while chasing Gabriella around the room

"TTTTRRRRROOOOOYYYY STOP TICKILING ME NOWWWWW" Gabriella screamed as loud as she could

"Say Troy Bolton is the hottest and sexiest boyfriend ever" Troy Said wondering where did that line come from

"Ok Ok Troy Bolton is the hottest and sexiest boyfriend ever"Gabriella said glad to finally get her breath back when it did Troy asked her a question she feared

"Hey Gabs help me out here Kaitlyn looks just like you and has these amazing eyes they aren't your eyes or your Mom's or your Dad's and I just can't put a name to those eyes"Troy said while Gabriella's face dropped

"well that is a hard one I don't know either how about we start on my French homework what does

mon nom est ... j'ai vivre ... j'ai vivre avec ... j'ai .. ans et mes passe-temps sont ..., ... et ... mean » Gabriellla asked comfused

« Gabs it mean my name is i live i live with i am years old my hobbies are »Troy answered smartly

« Wow Thanks Troy »Gabriella say as she writes down her answer so it is like this

Mon nom est Gabriella Montez J'ai Vivre Alberqerque J'ai Vivre avec Ma Mere et Kaitlyn ma fille J'ai 16 ans et mes passe-temps sont dessin avec ma fille, sortir avec mes amis et passer du temps avec mon petit ami Troy

« Perfect Brie im not perfect at French but what does Ma Fille mean i know it isn't sister becasue sister is Ma Soeur » Troy asks

« Oh Ma Fille means My Daughter i get mixed up i will just change that »Prentend to change it to Ma Soeur

**Well Everybody im not perfect at Fanfiction's but i try please review i try my hardest on these this took me 5 hours that i should of spent on homework LoL well thanks and Chapter 2 should be out Monday night Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 Troy Finds Out

**A/N:Please Review if you read these im spending time writing them so please please read now onto the story**

**Disclaimer:I don't own High School Musical if I did I wouldn't be writing this LOL**

**on Gabriella's homework I wrote 16 I meant 19 sorry typing error**

**also they're in University Of Albuquerque **

"GABBY"Taylor Shouted running towards the Gym Gabriella just exited

"TAYLOR"Gabriella mimicked Taylor's Voice

"I need to see you French homework Troy phoned Chad and Said you wrote Daughter instead of Sister you nearly blew it

"Taylor I swear down Kaitlyn belongs to me and Troy he will find out when the time is right he also asked me if I could help him to find out who's eyes Kaitlyn's were"Gabriella said quietly

"What did you say"Taylor asked concerned

"I said I have no idea lets start on my French Homework why"Gabriella asked worried Troy knew

"No Reason also your mom is in work so are you piking up Kaitlyn from kindergarten or do you want my Mom to do it?"Taylor asked

"Well she has been looking pale so im picking her up at Lunch and going home with her I think she is ill but if she looks better I will come back"Gabriella said just as her cell ringed she looked at the caller Id it said Kindergarten her face went as white as a ghost

"H-Hello Gabriella speaking"Gabriella said shakily

"Gabriella please could you come down to Sunshine Kindergarten we need to talk to you about Kaitlyn just inform the school when you get here"Mrs. Maxtor said not trying to worry the young mom

"But my car is broken the only other person who can drive me is the father of her he doesn't even know he has a four year old daughter he can't drive me"Gabriella exclaimed worriedly

"Gabriella you need to get here A.S.A.P I have to go and stop a riot but please come"Mrs. Maxtor said before Hanging up to a sobbing Gabriella

"Brie what's wrong?"Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing girlfriend

"T-Troy can you drive me Sunshine Kindergarten I need to go pick up my Daug---- I mean Kaitlyn"Gabriella said cursing herself for nearly letting it slip

"Sure also I was just wondering your moving to an apartment after school with Kaitlyn and well I was wondering could I stay with you while my Mom, Dad and Riley (Troy's six year old Sister) go to Florida while my dad does a basketball conference for Here"Troy asks his Girlfriend of 5 years well 2 years since she ran off for 1 year with out a goodbye

"Yeah sure you can when do they leave"Gabriella asked feeling happy her boyfriend would be living with her for a short time

"Well he has to wait till the hospital can say he is able to fly if he gets the all clear then they are leaving tonight for a whole 8 months how amazing we will soon be finished here and then we can live our lives as a family I hope also one question why are you moving in with your sister"Troy asked while they were walking to his Truck

"Oh well errrr I will tell you later when she is asleep it's something me and you should talk about privately"Gabriella said dreading this talk later

**5 minutes later they arrive at Sunshine Kindergarten**

"GABRIELLA KAITLYN HAS BEEN ASKING FOR YOU FOR AGES"Mrs. Maxtor said while running out to greet Gabriella

"Were is she"Gabriella asked wanting to see her Daughter

"She is with the nurse she looks terrible"Mrs. Maxtor said leading Troy and Gabriella down the Hallway

"Troy you wait out here while I go and see Kaitlyn then you can see her she will love to see you"Gabriella said while walking towards the door

"MOMMY"Kaitlyn screamed excitedly before coughing violently she did look very pale also

"Shhhh Kaitlyn we don't want Troy to here yet do we I will tell him later then later on in life we can be a Family maybe you can have a little brother or sister only time will tell"Gabriella said quietly while stroking Kaitlyn's long dark hair

Unaware to all of this Troy had heard the whole thing and was surprised he was a dad at the age of 16 when Gabriella was 15 was this the whole reason she left

"Gabs can I come in yet"Said Troy acting as if he never heard a word

"Yeah sure come in I think someone wants to see you"Said Gabriella acting like a sister to Kaitlyn now and not a Mom

"TROY I MISSED YOU"Kaitlyn said Running towards Troy before hugging his legs nearly making his fall only to be caught by Gabriella

"Troy look into Kaitlyn's eyes now I tell me who you see please I am having the talk with you now"Gabriella asks while Troy looks at her worriedly

After 15 minutes of Troy looking into the Blue eyes he was getting confused of Gabriella's question while Kaitlyn started to go pale again they suggested they took her to the hospital after she had told Troy about his Daughter

"Troy how about I just tell you what your looking for yeah"Gabriella asked getting tired

"Please do"Troy said

"Ok then Kaitlyn is Mine and Yours Daughter remember Brad's pool party you now captain of the football team dating Sharpay we got drunk and one thing led to another then I had to leave came back after 1 year with a 3 month old Daughter spitting image of you I couldn't kill her Troy no way would I kill our Daughter"Gabriella said while breaking down into tears while Kaitlyn sat on Troy's lap

"So Gabs your trying to tell me we are parents of a four year old girl who i've only just found out about but known for the whole 3 years 9 months of her life

"Yeah Troy im so sorry I didn't tell you I didn't know how you would take it go pack your stuff see you in 8 months when you come back with your family"Gabriella said getting teary

"Brie why would I leave with my family im staying with you even if we've got a Daughter we can easily make this work but she looks really ill maybe we should take her to the hospital get her checked out fully I can't have my little angel getting sick can I?"Troy asked that rhetorical question while holding Kaitlyn like he'd known she was his all along

"Come on then come on sweetie you look terrible Thank You Mrs. Maxtor for calling me I have talked to Troy now he knows he has a Daughter no more secrets"Gabriella said while thanking everyone who worked in Sunshine Kindergarten knowing they wouldn't let anything happen to precious Kaitlyn

**Well this chapter wasn't amazing I didn't actually like it either but hopefully you people will like it R&R please and tell me everything give me some advice please**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Find Out What Is Wrong With Kaitlyn when Troy and Gabriella take her to the Hospital**


	3. Chapter 3 7 Hours Alone

**A/N Firstly thanks to my only reviewer Zanessalover12345(??? Sorry if its wrong I hope Bahavana(???sorry if I spelt that wrong) will review also hope she is having a lovely week at Camp hope your having a great time even though you can't read this while your there LOL enough with the Author's Note lets get on with the story**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Anything Except The Plot I also wished I owned Zac Efron if I did I would be in heaven but also everyone else would**

**Hospital**

"This is annoying now"Gabriella said getting annoyed at waiting for 2 hours for results on Kaitlyn

"I Know 2 hours and there still doing tests on her she is only Four what do they need to check every single thing on her"Troy stated just as the doctor came out with a frown on her face

"What's wrong with my Daughter tell me please is it bad"Gabriella asked worried

"Your Daughter is perfectly fine she just has a bug it should go on for about a week if her symptoms persist please bring her back in a weeks time she may have something more severe then what we found but up to now she is fine you can take her home now"Doctor. Picket stated before leading the young parents to their Daughter's room

"Hey Sweetie how you feeling"Gabriella walked over to her Daughter's bed side and saw her Daughter's pale face

"Aww Honey you look terrible"Troy said as he walked over to his Daughter's other bedside

"Mommy Daddy why me at ospital?"Kaitlyn asked

"You're here because your not well but were going home now Ok"Troy said

"Ok Daddy"Kaitlyn said knowing Troy was her Dad put a smile on her Face

"Come on then Sweetie"Gabriella said picking up Kaitlyn and walking towards the door

"NOOOOO"Kaitlyn started Screaming "I WANT DADDY TO CARRY ME HOME" Kaitlyn screamed again

"Kaitlyn calm down Daddy will carry you in a minute now be quiet for one minute please"Gabriella said while Kaitlyn shut up

"Brie just pass Kaitlyn here to shut her up"Troy said offeringly

"Thanks Troy here you go now Kaitlyn be good while I just go and sign you out"Gabriella said while walking over to a book were you signed out of

"So Kaitlyn you love me already don't you but you have to let Mommy hold you aswell also how great is this we are going to be living with each other for 8 months altogether won't that be fun!"Troy said to a sleepy Four Year old falling asleep on his shoulder

"Come on Troy Kaitlyn has already fell asleep we should get her home"Gabriella said heading towards the exit

"Brie it's only Half Past eleven and you aren't moving into your apartment till Half past four so we have 5 hours to do anything with a sleeping ill four year old girl"Troy said while knowing exactly what Gabriella knew what he was thinking about

"Troy no not after what Kaitlyn was I got the biggest shock when she was born she wasn't breathing on her own Troy she was on a life support machine they were about to turn it off and give up on her till she started crying"Gabriella stated Tears brimming in her eyes "she may have been a mistake but the best mistake I have ever made"Gabriella said but I came out as sobs

"Aww hun I never knew that happened im sorry I will never mention anything like that ever again"Troy said feeling really guilty making Gabriella cry like that

"It's Ok I can't put off having no children it was probably because I was young I was 16 the day she was born wow how amazing her birthday's next Tuesday just like mine she will be 5 and I will be 19 same age as you well at least for a month an 2 days because yours is on the 3rd December while mine is on 1st December aswell as Kaitlyn's"Gabriella smiled proudly

**Half Past Four at Gabriella's and Troy's Apartment for at least 8 months**

"Well Troy what do you think for $2,642 it's got a good sized master bedroom and there is a small bedroom in the corner that's Kaitlyn's and you can either sleep with me or in the storage room on the water bed take your pick"Gabriella said while setting Kaitlyn down to go play with her toys

"Would you mind if I slept with you im not really good on water beds I either fall of them or pop them because I get angry for making me fall off"Troy went red after saying that while Gabriella just smirked

"Troy sure you can sleep with me after I've laughed (she starts laughing hysterically) Ok im done laughing"Gabriella said while smiling sweetly at Troy before walking into were Kaitlyn was playing with her Toys

"Daddy why you here this is mine and mommy's place"Kaitlyn said while stroking Caramel (Troy's puppy)

"Oh Honey im here to stay for a while"Troy said while Gabriella smiled at him

"Oh great you can sing me a song before I sweep"Kaitlyn said knowing her dad sung alongside her mom in the Winter Musicale she wanted him to sing Breaking Free and What I've Been Looking For she loved both songs

"Sweetie I don't think Daddy will sing you Breaking Free or What I've been Looking for"Gabriella said knowing Troy wouldn't sing

"Sure I would look"

_Troy – Italic/**Gabriella Bold Italic/**_**Both - Bold**

_We're Soarin' Flying there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

Gabriella Joins in

_**if we're tryin' so we're breakin' free**_

_you know the world can see us in a way that different then who we are_

_**Creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts**_

_**but your faith it gives me strength strength to believe ...**_

_We're breakin' free_

**we're soarin**

_Flyin_

_**there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_if we're tryin'_

_**yeah we're breakin' free**_

_oh we're breakin' free_

_**Ohhhh**_

_can you feel it building like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_**connected by a feelin' ohh in our very souls**_

**rising 'til it lifts us up so everyone can see**

_we're breaking free_

_**we're sorin**_

_Flyin'_

_**there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_if we're tryin'_

**yeah we're breakin' free**

_oh we're breakin' free_

_**ohhh runnin'**_

_climbin' to get to that place_

**to be all that we can be**

_now's the time_

**so we're breaking free**

_we're breaking free_

_**ohhh yeah**_

_more than hope more than faith_

_**this is true this is fate and together**_

**we see it comin'**

_more than you more than me_

_**not at want but a need**_

**both of us breakin' free**

_**Soarin'**_

_flyin' _

**there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach if we're tryin'**

_yeah we're breakin' free_

_**breakin' free we're runnin**_

**to get to that place to be all that we can be now's the time**

_now's the time yeah_

_**so we're breakin' free**_

_oh we're breakin' free_

_**ohhh**_

**you know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are**

Troy and Gabriella finish to a sleeping Kaitlyn

**After putting Kaitlyn to bed**

"What Happened to im never singing again"Gabriella asked concerned

"Well I like that song plus it brings back memories do you still have the video"Troy asked really wanting to see the video

"Yeah but at my old house I didn't think I would need it here seems like I need it now"Gabriella said sitting next to Troy on the floor

"No you don't we can just sit here tonight making out"Troy said with a smirk

"Troy Alex Bolton I am not sitting here Making out with you"Gabriella said with a smirk aswell

"No your going to lie on your bed while we make out"Troy said while doing his famous wink (think of at the pool after Sharpay falls in on HSM2 after the song Fabulous)

"That I agree with come on"Gabriella says while grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bedroom just as someone knocks on the door

"I'll Get it"Troy says before running towards the door

"Hello Ms. Montez Gabriella is coming now"Troy said while stepping aside to let her in

"Mom why are you here"Gabriella said confused

"I thought we agreed I have Kaitlyn on weekends"Ms. Montez said while Gabriella thought

"Oh yeah mom she is asleep I will just get her stuff while Troy gets Kaitlyn herself"Gabriella said while pulling Troy towards Kaitlyn's room

**5 minutes later**

"Here you go Mom be careful Kaitlyn is still asleep and she doesn't like the elevator she screamed last time so 7 flights of stairs sorry"Gabriella said while Ms. Montez left down the hallway

"it's Ok love you can close the door now" Ms. Montez said before descending the first flight of stairs

"Shall we go back to what we were about to start"Gabriella asked seductively

"Yeah but were going all the way this time"Troy said while walking toward the Bedroom

About 10 minutes later Troy and Gabriella lay tangled together in the sheets hot and sweaty

"well that was the best I've ever done I can say that for sure"Troy said after a while of silence

"I Agree good job we used protection"Gabriella said while Troy looked worried they actually didn't

"Yeah it's great we did"Troy said through gritted teeth

"Well im going to take a shower then we are going to watch a movie and I have the perfect one to watch"Gabriella said with an evil grin on her face while walking into the bathroom she shouted back to Troy "Come catch me if you want to choose"

Immediately Troy jumped out the bed picked Gabriella up and threw her over his shoulder and kept her there while he turned on the shower and he jumped in after he put Gabriella in

"What are you doing"Gabriella asked looking at Troy

"Getting a shower with my Hot girlfriend aren't I allowed to do that"Troy asked

"You are but why at the same time"Gabriella Asked

"well because then were not wasting water I don't want the bill to be to high for you"Troy answer matter-of-factly

"Ok stop being smart im the smart one now get out so I can get out after you"Gabriella said slapping his butt as he climbed out

"Your going to pay Montez"Troy said while Gabriella screamed

"Don't you dare Bolton"Gabriella said turning off the shower and getting out grabbing a towel and running into her bedroom and locking the door

"Gabs let me in I won't do anything I promise"Troy said before hitting the door

"Troy if you stop giving me ear ache I will open the door"Gabriella said while Troy stopped

"Thank You but it's boring here lets got get Kaitlyn back"Troy said

"Troy my mom would like to look after her for once it's her grandchild you can't be going backwards and forwards because you get bored of her or you want her back we are picking her up in 7 hours to go out for Dinner anyway so do you think you can last that long while we watch Movie's in my comfortable bed and there not all chick flicks"Gabriella said while flicking her eyes and Troy which she knew he couldn't resist

"Of Course"Troy said before pulling on boxers because he was Naked and climbing into the bed were all Gabriella has on was the piece of material we call under ware

**Well what do you think of episode 3 I thought I was quite good also read my Zanessa Dreams on You tube type in Crystal122578 in the search box and click on the second one please do they are really good well a lot of people do well enough about that now please Review Please Please Please do Review**


	4. Chapter 4 Kaitlyn's Recovery

**Chapter 4 of Kaitlyn Finds Her Daddy also I will be using adding a song randomly in here when Kaitlyn is watching T.V tell me what the song is called and what Show it is off if you do you will get a few Chapters dedicated to you**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: xotroyellaxo (SP???)**

**Disclaimer:NO I don not own if I did then I wouldn't be writing this I would be flirting with Zac Efron LOL**

**An Hour into High School Musical Gabriella and Troy were arguing over basically each other**

"Vanessa is SO cute when she sings Zac broke her heart I just want to hug her so much"Troy said while stroking a certain brunettes hair while she lay on his lap

"well Zac is very sexy while playing basketball but not a sexy as a certain boy who I know who is really really cute"Gabriella said causing Troy to sit up

"and who is this really really cute basketball player you know?"Troy asked with a smirk playing at his lips

"you know him very well"Gabriella said while Troy picked her up threw her on the bed and made out with her furiously

"OMG Troy lets hope Chad never finds out about our little make out sessions"Gabriella said Jokingly

**15 minutes later Gabriella starts thinking about something**

"Troy did we use protection it's just I didn't see you use any or dispose any"Gabriella asked

"Brie im sorry we didn't though I had none in my wallet or in my pants so we didn't im sorry I'll just go and stay in a hot--" he was cut off by two lips pressing against his and a petite frame pushed up against him

"what was that a goodbye kiss or something?"Troy asked dumbfounded

"Nope a thank you kiss Troy if im pregnant I would love you more than anything or anyone in the world"Gabriella said while Troy stared at her weirdly while a smile grew on his face

"But what about what you went through with Kaitlyn you said you never wanted that to happen again and what would your Mom say your not going to leave me again are you?"Troy shot a million questions at Gabriella while she just stared at her worried boyfriend

"TROY BE QUIET WHILE I ANSWER"Gabriella shouted at him

"OK"Troy mimicked her voice

"I was 16 when Kaitlyn was born well just turned 16 so that's probably why and my Mom said she would be really happy if I got pregnant again and No im not going to leave you again last time I was scared and worried but after how you took it with Kaitlyn I know your fine with it"Gabriella said

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello Jack, Lucille and Riley Troy is it Kaitlyn's room putting some of her clothes away"Gabriella said while Lucille pulled her aside

"Gabriella does he know I mean come on she is 4 have you told him yet"Lucille asked she was like a Mom to Gabriella

"Yes he knows I told him when we found out Kaitlyn wasn't well earlier today so we took her to the hospital and she just has a bug and it should pass in a week if her symptoms persist then we should take her back"Gabriella said

"Well how did he take it?"Lucille asked

"Fine"Gabriella replied

"Yes Mom im fine about it Brie tell her what you might be"Troy said while Gabriella nodded

"Hey Lucille can I talk to you without Troy here"Gabriella says while pushing Troy away

"I know what Troy was talking about sweetie it's alright if you are pregnant we will be at your side every day well except for 8 months because Jack has to go but Troy and your Mom and even Kaitlyn will look after you as best as they can you have to believe that"Lucille said while Gabriella hugged hair as tightly as possible

**One Hour Later Jack and Lucille are heading towards the airport while Gabriella and Troy are going to pick up Kaitlyn from Ms.Montez's house**

"Mom are you coming to the restaurant with us or are you staying here?"Gabriella asked while Troy went and got Kaitlyn

"DADDY"Kaitlyn shouted as Troy walked through the door to her Playroom

"Yeah Sweetie im here how are you feeling after this morning"Troy asked holding his 4 year old daughter securely in his arms

"Me a lot better but I was very hot before Grandma Montez said I has a fever she said something like 38.6Degrees and she said that's really hot is it"Kaitlyn asked while her Troy picked up Ciley her toy cat

"Yes it is hot for your body to be at but your alright now aren't you"Troy asked his Daughter as she nodded

"TROY KAITLYN WERE GOING COME ON"Gabriella shouted while walking out the door while her Mom closed the door behind Troy, Kaitlyn and herself

"Gabs Kaitlyn had a 38.6Degree temperature today but she should be alright now"Troy said reciting everything Kaitlyn told him before

"Ohhh maybe we should just take her straight home let her get some rest"Gabriella said while Kaitlyn fell asleep on Troy

"Yes maybe you should she has already fell asleep on Troy"Ms. Montez said while turning back around

**Well I know its only short but it was really just a filler PLEASE IF YOU READ REVIEW R&R thanks and please don't dis it please**


End file.
